1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an audio output device provided with connection terminals for external speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an audio output device according to the related art, there is an audio output device which has a stand for supporting a display unit displaying video and in which speakers are disposed in the inside of the stand. It is disclosed by, for example, JP-T-2003-518345.
Use of external speakers is however unconsidered in the audio output device according to the related art. For this reason, an amplifier for external speakers is required additionally when external speakers are connected for outputting audio.